This Will Be the Day
by gamerprincess13
Summary: Things can't get weird for Robin. First, the dream that almost feels real. Then she meets Chrom and the Shepherds where she's the new tactician. Now, she's part of something that'll change everything, both present and the future.
1. What's to Come

_Premonition: Invisible Ties_

 _"_ _This is all written! There's nothing you can do to change it,_ _Prince Chrom_ _!"_

 _"You're wrong,_ _Validar_ _!"_

 _The blue haired prince rushed to the dark sorcerer, Validar, attempting to attack him as the sorcerer is charging his dark magic. With the first two attacks, Chrom missed his mark on Validar, but when he attempted to cut him the third time, Chrom felt the dark magic as Validar effortlessly grabbed the prince's fabled sword: Falchion._ _The prince struggled on getting even a hit on the sorcerer as Validar's magic prevented Falchion from hitting him. Chrom knew he had to break free from_ _Validar's grasp as he spotted the sorcerer's free hand charging up a ball of dark magic._

 _Quickly, but barely, Chrom got himself and his sword free from Validar's dark magic while dodging the dark magic that was suppose to be aimed for him._

 _During the clash between Chrom and Validar, a hooded figure was charging up_ _electricity from their hands. Once it's fully charged, the hooded figure was about to aim for Validar when he suddenly disappeared. The hooded figure quickly scanned the almost darkened hall to find the sorcerer as he can be anywhere. Validar could be behind Chrom, behind the hooded figure as far as they know, or-_

 _"Up there, Robin!" Chrom called to his female partner, pointing to the ceiling._

 _"Right!" Robin nodded her head as she aimed for Validar at the ceiling._

 _Right as she spotted Validar, he already sent down another ball of dark magic towards her, but luckily for Robin, it missed. Robin then shot her fully charged thunder magic at Validar while the smoke caused from the last attack is still there. She assumed_ _that while the smoke is still around, Validar might not see temporarily, and it would be the perfect chance to_ _strike him._

 _However, as the smoke cleared, Robin spotted that Validar was no longer in the ceiling, but instead, has vanished to nowhere._

Gods, the attack missed him! _Robin thought as she now looked for him once again._

 _Chrom decided as well to keep a good eye on Validar like Robin, but it didn't last that long as he ended up getting hit by another ball of dark magic, sending him crashing into the pillars._ _Chrom struggled to get up from the last attack, using Falchion as support to help himself up. However, despite this, Chrom knew he won't have enough time to defend himself from the next attack that Validar has set up for him as he's still a bit paralyzed from that blow._

 _"Ha ha ha! So ends the life of Prince Chrom," Validar laughed as he charged up his next attack; one that would surly finish him. "Now... DIE!" he exclaimed as he hurled a huge ball of dark magic towards the blue-haired prince._

 _Seeing that Chrom won't dodge the attack in his current state, Robin quickly recited the text from her Thoron Tome and in a matter of seconds, a beam of lightening came out of Robin's hands, clashing with the dark magic, forcing the two magical energy to cancel each other out._

 _Robin let out a huge sigh as she barely made it in time to rescue Chrom from his death. She then pulled out a blue bottle out of her pockets before going to where Chrom is._

 _"Thanks, Robin," Chrom said as he grabbed the Elixir_ _from her hands before he drink the bottle in one gulp in order to regain his energy he lost from that fight._

 _"No problem," Robin replied, taking off her hood, letting down her brown pigtails that were covered by them._ _Once Chrom finished drinking the whole Elixir, she asked the blue haired prince, "Are you ready to take him down?"_

 _"Yeah," Chrom answered, finally getting up without using Falchion to support himself up. "This is it!_ _Our final battle! You're one of us, Robin, and no 'destiny' can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"_

 _"_ _Right. And once that's done, peace can finally be return to the world and our families can live in a world without any fear."_

 _Both Robin and Chrom rushed to_ _the throne where Validar was 'patiently' waiting for them to come and attack the two. Sure, he could have attacked them while_ _Chrom was regaining his strength, but it'll be more fun for Validar to wreck the prince again, along with his tactician, giving them a horrible death._

 _Seeing the two charging to attack the dark mage, Validar opened up his dark Tome and with a few seconds of enchanting the words, he had another attack ready for the two to send as they're getting closer to him._

 _"Fools! You cannot unwrite what's already written! Accept it!" Validar exclaimed as he sent his attack towards the two._

 _"Not a chance, Validar!" Chrom replied as he effortlessly slashed through the dark magic with Falchion. "We can change the future! Right, Robin?"_

 _"Right, Chrom!" Robin agreed with Chrom as she had charged electricity on her hands. Once she sees that it's powerful to finish off Validar, she unleashed it_ _while yelling, "Take this! Thoron!"_

 _Just as planned like Robin pictured in her head, the electric beam has struck Validar in the chest,_ _forcing the dark mage to drop his Tome to the ground as he held both of his hands close to his chest to avoid any dark magic from leaking out of his body instead of blood like humans do. While he's preventing his wounds from getting worse as he let one hand off of his chest, Validar didn't see Chrom yelling as the prince is preparing for the final attack by piercing Validar's chest. Once Chrom sees that, he slowly pulled back Falchion out of Validar, the blade covered with purple stains instead of deep red blood._

 _With the final attack taking Validar for good, the dark mage dropped down to his knees before falling to the ground,_ _slowly fading away._

 _For both Chrom and Robin, it's finally over. This fight is over. No more battles, no more chaos, and no more..._

Oh, gods no! _Robin exclaimed in horror in her thoughts as she sees Validar unleashing one more attack before he completely vanishes._

 _"This isn't over! DAMN YOU BOTH!"_

 _The last attack is aimed for Chrom, and judging by the size, this could kill the prince! Not wanting to let Chrom get murdered, Robin pushed Chrom away, where he narrowly escaped the attack by a few inches away from the face. However, in return, Robin took the attack from the chest, falling to the ground._

 _Worried for his trusted friend, Chrom rushed to Robin, helping her up with his arms behind her back and one hand on the back of her head._

 _"Are you alright, Robin?" Chrom asked Robin as he searched her long coat pockets to find a bottle of Elixir._

 _"I'm fine. I'm just glad I saved you before that attack got you," Robin sighed in relief._

 _"Well, that's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now."_

 _"Yes. Yes we-"_

 _Unfortunately, her sentence ended up being cut off_ _as her head is filled with pain, throbbing harder, and her vision started to get blurry, seeing a bit of red veins that's not suppose to be there. Robin didn't know what's going on and wanted to say something to Chrom, but for some reason, she wasn't able to utter one word to Chrom._

 _"...At long last..." she can barely even hear Chrom's words, as if she's underwater or slowly getting deaf._

 _"...Ugh... Chr- Chrom..." Robin manage to speak to him, her voice getting weak._

 _Realizing she isn't feeling okay, Chrom's smile faded and he grew worried about his friend. He asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"_

 _Slowly, her vision starts to get more hazy by the second, surrounded by red veins along with the muffled voice from her friend. Hell, she can feel that it's getting worse as Chrom is trying to get her attention. Robin had to say something to Chrom again and reach out to him, but her body isn't allowing her to do so. It feels like that she has no control over her own body!_

 _"Hey, hang on, Robin! Let me get Lissa, or Maribelle, or B- UGH!"_

 _Chrom's sentence was never completed as he felt a horrible pain coming from his chest. His eyes widen from the pain, his hands grasping onto what went through him. It wasn't_ _a sword as he would have felt the sharpness of the blade, nor was it an arrow as he didn't see a spear on the front. What he felt from his hands was electricity, crackling loudly, feeling the little shocks surging from his body._

 _With her vision cleared and the pain from her head vanished, Robin's eyes widen in horror to see Chrom with a thunder bolt struck on his chest. Robin scanned her eyes all over the place to see who could have done such a thing to him, but she felt something on her hand. Something... shocking. No pun intended. Yellow sparks were flying out of her hand, slowly fading from them. This couldn't be. This can't be right! She just didn't kill her closest friend! It's..._

 _"Oh, gods... What the hell have I done...?!" Robin exclaimed in horror, her eyes slowly forming tears. "Chrom... I didn't mean to do this to you..."_

 _Nothing from the prince, his knees slowly descending to the ground._

 _"Chrom...? Chrom! Answer me!" Robin demanded, her fists banging on the tiles, not caring about the pain she received from her fists making harsh contact from it._

 _"Robin..." Chrom finally spoke to the brunette. "This is not your- your fault... Promise me you'll escape from this place..."_

 _"No way! I won't leave you, Chrom! I don't want your family to learn that they have to live life with their only father_ _gone_ _! I don't want Lissa to be in despair that her brother is dead! I don't want anyone else to suffer because you died! We can get Lissa or Maribelle to heal you, and we can go home to-"_

 _"No... It's too late for me. Please, go... Go and run before it's too... late..." Chrom said, smiling to Robin before he collapsed, dead._

 _"_ _CHROM!"_

 _Robin, refusing to believe that Chrom is dead, shook his body a few times, repeating to him, "Wake up! Gods damn it, Chrom! You have to wake up! CHROM! CHROM! Open your-"_

Ha ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA! YOU CAN'T CHANGE FATE! NO ONE CAN!

 _"GAH! What...?!" Robin covered her ears from the laughter. However, she can still hear the laughter, as if it's coming from her head. That sick laughter taking pleasure at Robin for killing her closest friend._

 _From the laughter, Robin can hear another voice. Someone she recognizes. Yes, she can barely hear the voice, but she can make out who's calling her._

 _Her husband!_

 _"Robin! ...A-answer me! Robin!"_

 _But her husband's voice isn't the only one she could hear._

 _"Mother! Tell me you're alright! Please..."_

 _Her little joy, Morgan!_ _The two were behind the barrier that separated them prior to the fight with Validar._

You want me to take the two away?

DON'T TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME! _Robin screamed in her thoughts._ Lay one hand on them, and I'll never forgive you!

 _"_ _ROBIN!" both of them were calling for her._

 _Unknown to the two, someone was behind them, a huge ball of fire in the mysterious figure's hands, ready to aim at the two._

 _"Look out!" Robin yelled at her family._

 _The two boys looked up to see the huge ball of flames above them, currently coming towards them as the mysterious figure released the flame. Quickly, Morgan and his father barely dodged the attack, with the father having a burn mark on his arm._

 _"Damn it..." he muttered, covering his arm with his free hand. "Robin... Morgan and I are coming. Just-"_

 _"No! Don't come any closer!" Robin cut her husband's sentence as her vision is starting to fade, barely seeing her husband's brown eyes._

 _"What? But-"_

 _"But no! Take Morgan and run to where everyone is!"_

 _"I... I can't..."_

 _"Just go," Robin commanded her husband, vision almost black. "_ _Go before you and Morgan are in danger."_

 _Her husband, at first, didn't say anything_ _to Robin. He couldn't believe that his loving wife would order him to leave without her. That's just insane. They made a promise at their wedding day they'll be together for the rest of their lives and die together._ _And there's no way in hell that he's going to leave Robin behind. Not without a reason._

 _"Why do you_ _want me and Morgan to leave you, Robin?" he asked._

 _"Why? Why?!" Robin repeated the last word, as she can nearly see nothing but black, only seeing a few shimmers of light. "Let's just say... I've done something bad... And now... I'll turn bad and kill everyone, even you and Morgan..."_

 _"No! That's a lie! It can't be-"_

 _"It is. Now go!"_

 _"Robin, no!" her husband screamed as he attempted to break through the barrier with his sword. No matter how hard he slashed through the barrier, it didn't even make a single crack nor show any signs that the barrier would break. Even then, he couldn't give up, even if his sword breaks. He could punch or kick through the barrier just to get his wife_ _if his sword snaps into half._

 _But as he's ready for another slash, he felt two strong hands grasping his arms._

 _"Hey!" he exclaimed to the two people who stopped him. "I need to get my wife!"_

 _"We know how much you love her, but we have to get the hell out of here! The Teach may not know enough about magic, but I feel a strong dark energy in this place!" the first voice, or Teach as he liked to call himself, told Robin's husband._

 _"He right. Leave this place before we turn to dinner," the second voice added, with a broken speech pattern._

 _Despite this, Robin's husband shook his head in refusal as he doesn't want to break his promise to her that he made during their wedding._

 _"Come on, man!" Teach yelled to Robin's husband as the three felt rumbling on the ground. With the rumbling, the ceiling started to fall apart, almost crushing the three men alive. Morgan barely dodged the falling debris as he made it to where his father and his two allies were standing. "Everything is falling apart, my buddy Chrom is dead, and I think someone is going to kill us all if we don't leave! We have no choice!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"LET'S GO, DAMN IT!"_

 _Looking at the barrier one last time, he spotted Robin on her knees, her hands on her head, shaking her head side to side as she's yelling, "I'm not gonna... Not... gonna..." in a voice where it's obvious that she's in deep pain. She may not be physically injured, but in her head, she's already messed up. And what he noticed is that there's some dark energy surrounding his wife, as if she's going to be part of something horrible. Horrible like..._

 _No. Not that. It's... But it's true. At this point, he has no choice but to accept it._

 _Sighing deeply, Robin's husband grabbed Morgan's hand before telling his son, "Let's go."_

 _Eyes growing wide at shock for what he heard, Morgan asked, "What? But what about mother? Is she going to be...?"_

 _Morgan stopped talking as he spotted his father holding onto the tears in his eyes. He knew that his father wanted to cry, but he's not going to in front of his son or his two allies that he's close with._

 _"Fath-"_

 _He ended up being cut off as his father, along with his two allies, were rushing out of the place before it crumbles down and kills everyone inside it._

 _On the other side of the barrier, Robin smiled one last time as she knew her family is going to be safe for the time being. She didn't want to bring her husband or her son into what she's going through._ _ **Especially what she's going to turn into.**_

Before disaster strikes, I want to say I love you, Morgan, and I love you too-

 _Robin didn't finish her thoughts as everything, her vision and her mind, turned black._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Surprise! I'm doing an adaptation on one of the games I got hooked onto: Fire Emblem Awakening! It's an amazing game on the 3DS, and if you guys haven't gotten the game, I highly recommend it.**

 **Also, like with most adaptations, while it's going to be faithful to the game, there will be some changes that I'll be making. For one, the Premonition ended up longer compared to the game, and of course, all of the pairings will be different. And yes, that means I'm not pairing Chrom with Robin. She'll be married with someone else.**

 **And speaking of Chrom, today's his birthday! Yea! ...And then I killed him... Go me...**

 **This chapter does give out hints on several characters (and I might have accidently revealed who Robin is going to get married to based on the other two characters mentioned), so try and guess. It's not that hard for those who actually played it.**

 **Anyway, if you liked this chapter, leave a review! And hopefully, I'll get better writing action scenes.**

 **Later, and again, Happy Birthday Chrom! (despite what happened to you in this chapter)**


	2. Robin's Awakening

_Prologue: The Verge of History_

Today, everything is like every other day in a small village. Villagers going on with their daily lives, people working to make a living for their families or themselves, or children playing in the meadows with their friends and families. Yes, it's indeed peaceful.

However, peace didn't came to them freely. No. For this certain village, there were bandits attacking their homes, burning them down after they were finished stealing what they needed, or the worse case scenario, kill the helpless villagers who have no way to defend themselves. But when everything seemed lost to these villagers, three people who were part of a militia group called the Shepherds came to their rescue. Two of the Shepherds fought off the bandits while the third one, a Cleric, heals the villager's wounds and if possible, heal the other two Shepherd's wounds if they got injured. Thanks to them, the village is safe from bandits for a while.

After being payed with 1,000 gold to help with their funds for supplies and staying for the night, the three members of the Shepherds traveled back on foot, or horse for one member, to Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse.

As the three were passing by a nearby meadow scattered with red and white daisies, Chrom, the leader of the Shepherds, heard his little sister, Lissa, moaning as they continued walking the path. Chrom ignored Lissa's moaning at first, but after a minute or so, Lissa's moaning continue to grew louder and louder, to the point where he stopped walking just to face his sister.

"Lissa, what is it?!" Chrom asked his blond sister, annoyed with her loud moaning.

"Can we take a break? My feet are killing me!" Lissa suggested to her brother as she's sitting down on the ground, not caring about any stains on her dress.

"Again? Can't you just get on Frederick's horse if your feet are killing you?" Chrom advised Lissa, referring to their Knight.

"Yeah, but I've been on his horse like an hour ago. And I have the feeling that his horse hates me."

"Milady, I'll have you know that my horse is well trained," Frederick told Lissa as he patted his horse. "It's just that my horse-"

"Is getting used to me because I've recently joined a month ago. Blah blah blah, Frederick. I've heard that spiel like a million times," Lissa cut off her knight, or butler as her friend Maribelle would say.

Chrom nodded in agreement with his sister. After Lissa turned seventeen, she requested, or begged in Chrom's opinion, to be a member of the Shepherds. Chrom at first, was mixed about Lissa's decision as she's a princess and has barely any experience in combat compared to her friend Maribelle (at least with her parasol and magic tome reading). However, after thinking over it with Frederick and Maribelle (mainly the latter), Chrom agreed to let Lissa into the Shepherds. It's fair to him. He did let someone younger than Lissa and Maribelle to be in the Shepherds a few months ago, so if he didn't let Lissa join the Shepherds, not only would he feel like a horrible brother to Lissa, but he would also feel like a hypocrite.

Once Lissa joined the Shepherds, she ended up being trained by Maribelle on using a healing staff, even though Lissa used it for a few years whenever she has to heal her brother if Maribelle wasn't present for some reason. For combat purposes, Chrom and Frederick taught Lissa on the different weapons should she be able to participate in combat. This includes swords, axes, lances, arrows, and tomes. All three of them agreed that she can't wield a sword (this includes Falchion) very well as she nearly sliced someone's head off during practice. Axes were too heavy for her and like with swords, almost killed someone. Lances work well as there are different ones that are light and easy to use in combat while being powerful, so if she were to be in combat, Lissa's first offensive weapon would be a lance, and would most likely train to be a Pegasus Knight. Arrows worked out okay for Lissa, though her aim is sometimes a hit or miss. With tomes, she ended up reading the text not fast enough to get the full potential of whatever tome she has (fire, wind, thunder), but at least something came out of her hands.

Still, Chrom didn't regret making Lissa an official member of the Shepherds. She did visit the other members when she had free time or needed an extra hand for healing wounds prior to her being a member. Now, Lissa is a part of them.

Despite the training on different weapons and tips she received from other members, Lissa still isn't used to one certain aspect of being part of the Shepherds. And that's traveling.

See, most of the tasks that the Shepherds were assigned to was to deal with a group of bandits attacking local villages close to Ylisstol. And even then, the trip would take about a few hours to arrive (mainly two), help out the other villagers, and depending on how long it would take due to damage, they would either have to go back to Ylisstol, stay the night at the village they helped defended, or travel back and camp out for the night. The last one is where Lissa isn't a fan of. Mainly because of how there's bugs everywhere and has to eat meat from other animals!

...Oh, and of course like now, walking (or riding) long distances!

"Don't we all," Chrom agreed with his sister. "Anyway, there's a town up ahead and if continue walking for at least another half hour, we'll find a cavern and relax. Sounds good?"

"Hmm..." Lissa thought about it. The last thing she ate was deer meat, and while that controlled her hunger for the past hour, it didn't feel like food to her. Her brother's offer sounds great, but maybe...

"Lissa, aren't you going to answer my question?"

"Oh! Yeah, we'll do that."

"Great. Then let's-"

"That is, if you can catch me first!" Lissa exclaimed, getting off of the ground and immediately started sprinting away from both Chrom and Frederick.

"H... Hey! Lissa, get back here!" Chrom demanded his little sister as he started to sprint towards her.

Lissa giggled to herself as she spotted that both Chrom and Frederick (still on the horse) were chasing after her. She knew that Chrom would catch her, but she didn't expect Frederick of all people join in! Still, it's fine if Frederick is there chasing her. The point of getting the two (mainly Chrom) to chase her is to unwind a bit from fighting the bandits and walking a long distance. Yes, she'll be tired, but this type of tired is the one where she's enjoying herself.

Right when she picks up her running speed as Frederick is getting close, Lissa suddenly tripped, falling face down onto the ground. Luckily, there wasn't any bugs in the grass and there weren't that many dirt stains on her face. She looked to see what caused her to trip, and while she looked, she spotted a young woman with a black longcoat lying down on her back, her face hidden by a hood.

Both Chrom and Frederick finally caught up to Lissa, the former helping his sister to get back up from the ground.

"Lissa, are you alright?" asked Chrom.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lissa replied to her brother. "I just tripped on-"

"That young lady lying down?" Frederick pointing to the hooded figure, where there were some loose brown strands of hair coming out of it.

"Yes, though it's her boots I tripped on," answered Lissa. "I don't know why she's lying down in a middle of a field like this, even if it is nice. Maybe she decided to take a nap on a field and ended up sleeping for a long time. Maybe even an entire day."

"Could be," Chrom agreed with Lissa's guess as he looked at the hooded figure, sleeping and not aware of either the three's conversation.

What caught his attention were the markings on her clothes. Or more noticeably, the markings on her sleeves. On both sleeves, there are purple markings with three eyes. Putting them together, Chrom knew that these markings mean something. Something dark...

"Hey, Chrom!" Lissa called to her brother.

"Y...Yes, Lissa?" Chrom turned to his sister.

"I wanted to know what we should with-" Lissa was going to say something but ended up getting cut by Frederick, getting off of his horse to look at this girl.

"This Plegian spy? Who knows? She could possibly be an enemy sent by them," Frederick suggested, taking note on the markings on her sleeves. "She has the markings of a Gr-"

"Frederick, no! Don't assume such stupid things!" Lissa retaliated to her knight, who ended up getting shock at what Lissa said to him. Normally, it would be the other way around; Frederick calling out to Lissa whenever she has done or said something wrong.

"Lissa is right, Frederick. We can't assume she's a Plegian just because of her clothing," said Chrom, backing up his sister.

"Yeah. Like, what if she's trying to escape from Plegia and in order to do that, she had to steal someone's clothes so they won't notice her?" Lissa made a crazy, yet reasonable guess as to why the girl is wearing Plegian clothing.

"You sure, Lissa?"

"Hey! It's better than Frederick's theory that she could be a Plegian spy or an assassin!"

"I didn't even mention that she would be an assassin!" Frederick pointed out to Lissa.

"Well, the way you said it makes it sounds like she's a murderer!"

"So you agree that this person could be a Plegian spy?"

"Since when is a spy an assassin? A spy... Well... spies on others to retrieve information, while an assassin kills people! Now tell me what both of them have in common besides that they use weapons?!" Lissa retaliates Frederick.

 _Oh my gods..._ Chrom groaned in his thoughts as Lissa and Frederick were arguing over something stupid of all things. They should be discussing on what to do with this person, not arguing about the girl being a spy or assassin. And now, he's thinking how those two titles are even related thanks to both his sister and his knight. Lovely.

"Hrmm... Ugh... N-no... I don't..." the girl said as she slept, turning to the other side.

"Hmm?" Chrom noticed the girl's actions. He wondered if she could have reacted because of Lissa's and Frederick's arguing. Well, both of them were loud to be fair. And over something ridiculous to begin with.

"...And that's why spies and assassins are related," Frederick finished explaining to Lissa.

"That's just a load of-" Lissa was about to cuss to Frederick (yes, she has done this to him a few times), but before she can, she heard Chrom coughing loudly. And with each cough, it grew louder and louder. Lissa knew that whenever Chrom does that, it basically means that she and, if possible, the other person to be quiet so he can speak.

"If you two are done with your petty debate, I think we should help this girl out instead of debating if she's a spy, assassin, or both that's from Plegia," Chrom told the two.

"F-forgive me, milord," Frederick replied to Chrom. "But still, we should be careful with this girl, whether she's Plegian or not."

"Regardless, we'll help her out."

"Like if I should use my staff?" Lissa suggested, pulling it out of her belt. Most of the time, it's in a smaller form, hanging on her belt, and whenever she needs it, Lissa will pull it out and it'll be in full size.

"When she wakes up, that is," Chrom replied. "Even then, we don't know if she has any injuries or if she's just sleeping."

"Well-"

* * *

Ngh... What's going on? Why is everything so dark and emp-

 _"Morgan and I are coming. Just-"_

Morgan? Who's Morgan? And who's talking to me?

 _"I need to get my wife!"_

So that voice I heard? He's my husband?

 _"...The Teach may not know enough about magic, but I feel a strong dark energy in this place!"_

Now who is this Teach? What does he mean about dark energy?

 _"But what about mother? Is she going to be...?"_

Mother? Wife? I have a family? What's going on?! I need to know! Someone, tell me!

 _"Chrom...? Chrom! Answer me!"_

My voice... That's my voice. But, who is this Chrom person?

 _"Please, go... Go and run before it's too... late..."_

Run where?! I can't see anything at this point! I don't even remember anything anymore! I can remember this Chrom person and my supposed husband, but everything is a blank! If only there's a-

 _"Chrom..."_

Wait, who's calling me? It's not any of the other voices I've heard before. Is it...?

 _"...do something..."_

 _"What do you propose we do, Lissa?"_

Huh? Chrom? I thought he- But-

Hey. Is that light that I see? I can barely see it, but gods, it's so blinding. And it's not the light I see. It's...

* * *

"Chrom, we have to do something," Lissa said to her brother, staff still at her hands.

"What do you propose we do, Lissa?" asked Chrom.

"Uh... I... I dunno..." Lissa replied, thinking that Chrom would have been the one to have an idea on what to do with the girl.

"Hrm...?" Both Chrom and Lissa looked at the girl, slowly opening up her eyes as she woke up.

It's a bit difficult for her to do so as she slept for gods know how long, so once she fully opened them, she was blinded by the sun's rays, blocking them by using her left hand. A few seconds pass by and she decided to let her left hand down where she sees two people; one girl with blond pigtails and wearing a yellow dress, while the other one has blue hair and is dressed... weird as she would put it since one of his sleeves is missing, along with boots in different colors. That, and said missing sleeve that was suppose to cover his arm had a mark that she has never seen before.

"W... What happened...?" the girl asked the two.

"I see you're awake now," Chrom said to the girl.

"Hey there," Lissa added, smiling to her as she softly giggled, glad that the girl is alright.

"There are better places to sleep than on the ground you know," Chrom joked to the girl before he held out his hand and told her, "Give me your hand."

The girl did what Chrom ordered her to do, slowly placing her right hand to Chrom's hand. As she did so, Chrom noticed a symbol on the girl's hand; the mark of the Grimleal. A symbol with three eyes on each side. Chrom has heard of the Grimleal a lot as a kid, but he didn't expect to see someone have a symbol of it before. Chrom remembered someone informing him that if he does see someone with the mark of the Grimleal, he should most likely interrogate him/her before he can do anything with Falchion.

However, it sounded ridiculous to him. This girl doesn't look like the type of person to kill someone, nor likely a follower of a dragon that almost destroyed the world. Chrom decided to ignore the symbol on her hand as he effortlessly pulled her up from the grassy field.

While Chrom secretly ignored the symbol on the girl's hand, Lissa noticed the symbol and looked at Frederick to see if he too has spotted the symbol as well. Frederick silently nodded his head and mouthed the words "We should be careful" to the princess.

Once the girl can stand on her own, Chrom let go of her hand and asked her, "You all right?"

"Y..yes. Thank you, Chrom," the girl answered as she lowered her hood, finally letting down her brown pigtails out of it.

"Ah, then you know who I am?"

Eh?

"No... actually, it's strange. It's like your name just came to me all of a sudden..." the girl replied as she's thinking on how to explain this to Chrom.

"...Hmm? How curious. Now tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

 _My name...?_

"My name is-" the girl paused for a moment as she felt awkward. One minute, she knows her name. The next, she doesn't know what her own name is!

 _Uh... What is my name to be honest? Er... I think someone..._

 _"..o...in..."_

 _Huh? Is that's suppose to be my name? It sounds incomplete._

 _"...in..."_

 _This doesn't help at all!_

"Uh... Hello? Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Chrom asked the girl, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I... I don't know..." the girl weakly replied to Chrom. It sounded ridiculous that she can remember Chrom's name, yet not know her own name?! This sounds really stupid!

"You don't know your own name?" Chrom questioned the girl, in which the girl sadly replied with an honest nod.

"Hey, I've heard of this! Its called amnesia!" Lissa added.

Frederick, who the girl hasn't seen before, popped into the conversation by replying to Lissa, "It's called a load of pegasus crap." The knight turned to the brunette and asked her, "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

"B-but it's true! I swear!" the girl replied to the knight... Or armored butler as she sees that there's a suit underneath all the blue and silver armor. She wonders if he gets hot easily because of both the suit and the armor.

"What if it IS true, Frederick?" Chrom backed up the brunette. "We can't just leave her alone and confused. What kind of Shepherds are we if do that?"

 _Shepherds?_ The first thing that popped up into the girl's mind is that the two raise sheep in full armor instead of them protecting people from danger.

"Still, I emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock. Especially those with 'that' mark," Frederick advised the prince as he got back onto his horse.

"Right then. We'll take her back to town and we'll sort this out," Chrom said, following Frederick back onto the trail, along with Lissa, skipping along.

"Wait a minute!" the girl said, running to catch up with the three. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"Peace, friend. I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town."

 _I hope so,_ the girl thought as she followed Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick to where they're going. Presumably the town where the three lived in.

And she hopes that the citizens in there don't stare at her 'mark' as Frederick (that's what Chrom called the armored butler) stated. She looked at the mark a few times to see what he meant, and to her, it didn't mean that much. It's just a mark. Chrom has a mark on his sleeveless arm, and no one says or notices it that much. What's so different about her mark anyway?

Well, maybe she'll find out when they get to the place that the three people she has met calls home.

* * *

 _~ About two hours later~_

As the four were traveling on the trail, the girl looked at her surroundings. As far as she's concerned, she has never seen any place that's full of life, so green and full of colorful flowers, complete with a relaxing breeze and a clear blue sky, showing off the bright sun with its gleaming rays. She wonders if the town the three Shepherds were going is their home.

Speaking of them, one of them, Frederick if she remembers Chrom calling the knight, keeps glancing back at her every few seconds like if she's going to do something to either him, Lissa, or Chrom. It's not like she would kill them anyway.

Most of the time, the walk is filled with silence, only with Lissa asking Chrom how long it'll take. Besides Lissa, nothing. Now, she wants to know what Chrom and the others will do with her.

"What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" the girl asked Chrom as they continued walking. She honestly didn't know why she asked that last question, but it's most likely that she knew Frederick kept glancing at her uneasily.

"Relax. You'll be free once we establish that your not an enemy of Ylisse," Chrom informed the girl.

"Ylisse? Is that where we are?" the girl questioned, looking around at her surroundings.

"You've never heard of the haildom? Ha! Someone pay this actress! She plays quite the fool," Frederick commented, still suspicious of the girl. "The furrowed brow is quite convincing for-"

"Frederick, please," Chrom interrupted the knight. "This land is known as the haildom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is the exalt."

"I see," the girl can only say.

"I suppose proper introductions are in order. My name is Chrom, but you knew that already," Chrom laughed a bit before continuing. "The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa." he pointed to the blond in pigtails.

"I am NOT delicate! Hmph!" Lissa disagreed with her brother's statement, stomping her feet in rage. She really doesn't like to be called delicate as she's nothing like that, especially as she's part of the Shepherds. Lissa turned to the girl before she told her, "Ignore my dork of a brother. He can be thick at times. But you're lucky that the Shepherds have found you! Brigands would have been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds? As in... You tend sheep in full armor?" the girl questioned the three. Here she goes again, thinking about the three raising fluffy clouds with legs in that type of gear and carrying weapons.

"Heh. It's a dangerous job," Chrom laughed, playing along with the girl's joke. This isn't the first time he heard that the Shepherds tends sheep instead of protecting the innocent people from danger. He probably heard that about... Let's say he lost count at thirty. "Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride," Frederick commented before turning to the brunette. "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

Especially since this girl has 'that' mark which symbolizes 'that' dragon who almost destroyed the world thousands of years ago.

"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself," the girl replied to the knight. "My name is Robin..."

 _Huh? That's my name?_

 _"Why... want me... to leave... Robin?"_

"Huh. I suddenly remembered my name. How odd," Robin commented. Just how is she able to remember her name just now and not earlier? "Guess that's one mystery solved for now."

"Robin? Is that name foreign?" Chrom questioned to the brunette. "Well, who knows. We're almost to town. We'll discuss more about you-"

"CHROM! Look at the town!" Lissa interrupted her brother, pointing to the smoke from far away.

The four looked at the trailing smoke, and their eyes grew in shock from what they saw: a nearby town in flames and nasty bandits with weapons, slaughtering innocent people with them one by one! The villagers were running away from them, attempting to hide from the bandits by hiding behind the crates, rushing towards the nearest building not on fire, or even jumping off the bridge to the river where they pray to Naga that the bandits don't find them! Those who were unlucky from escaping the bandits were heavily injured from their attacks with their swords, axes, or magic from the Tomes. Or worse, the villagers met their gruesome end by either getting stabbed in the chest, their shoulder slashed from the axes, pierced throughout their bodies from arrows, or shocked by the Thunder magic.

This sight disgusted the four, especially Lissa as she couldn't stand the helpless people getting injured or killed by crazed people like those bandits.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze!" Chrom cursed loudly, pulling Falchion out of his sheath, located at the back. "Those damned brigands! Frederick, Lissa! Let's go!"

"But milord, what about Robin?" Frederick asked Chrom, pointing to Robin.

"Unless she's on fire, it can wait!"

"Alright, milord."

"Chrom, Frederick, come on! Lissa called to the two, already running towards the town.

"Wait! What about..." Robin didn't finish her sentence as she sees the three Shepherds hurrying to the town, saving the villagers from the bandits. What Robin wanted to say is that she wants to help too. Safety in numbers, right?

Though, if she said it earlier, Chrom would suggest to Robin that she should stay put until they're done. And even then, what would she use to defend...

 _Huh? What's that?_

While Robin checked her longcoat, she felt something inside it, strapped to her waist. It felt a bit smooth and rough as her hands went through it. Robin pulled it out and that object revealed to be a yellow Tome, a Thunder Tome to be exact. As she opened the Tome to read what's written in there, Robin decided to read out a few words from it and soon, her free hand is holding a ball of electricity.

 _Whoa! This is so cool!_ Robin exclaimed in her thoughts from seeing this.

However, Robin knew that the thunder ball isn't for show. It might have its uses such as... such as taking out the bandits! Yeah! But, wait. How is Robin sure she can control it?

Robin spotted a random crate that's off to the side, and she walked up to it to see if there's anything inside it. Luckily, there's nothing inside it as the lid isn't there. Huh. Even if it's odd that someone just had left a random empty crate, Robin isn't going to question it. Now, she should just focus on aiming the thunder ball on the crate.

With one good toss, the thunder ball crashed into the crate, causing it to break into small pieces. Guess it works! This means she's good to-

"Whoa!"

Robin fell to the ground, tripping on something. Robin thought it must have been the pieces from the crate, but she took a look on what tripped her. It ended up being a blueish sword, or more commonly known as a Bronze Sword. She quickly picked herself up from the ground and grabbed the sword. It's light and doesn't feel powerful to Robin, but at least it's easy for her to wield. Wanting to see how well she does with a sword, Robin practiced her swings, slashing at the remains of the crate. With a few good ones, some parts of the broken crate ends up falling apart. However, despite her success with the sword, Robin decided that it should be a last-resort weapon as she may never know when she'll be forced in close combat.

With the small amount of practice with her new weapons, Robin rushes to the town to help the three Shepherds with dealing with the bandits. After a few minutes of running, Robin finally reached the town where she witnessed Chrom knocking off a sword from a bandit with his own sword. But unlike Robin's sword, Chrom's sword looks a lot more regal and almost looks too good to be used.

Frederick, still on his horse, is easily taking care of the bandits by knocking them down with a Silver Lance, only using the end of it instead of the sharp point. Some of the bandits took note of Frederick and decided to attack him, though he barely felt anything from their attacks and retaliate in return, slashing one of the bandit's shoulder. Not enough to kill him, but enough to cause a scratch that will bleed through the cloth.

Chrom and Frederick can easily take care of themselves as they're strong and have powerful weapons to defend themselves. But Robin wonders how Lissa is going to defend herself if she only has a healing staff and...

"Stay away from me!"

"Lissa!" Robin glanced a bit and spotted Lissa backing up to a crate full of fruit, staff at her hand. She appears to be holding up her staff as a means to shield herself from one of the bandits slash from his sword. Even if Lissa gets unharmed, Lissa's staff might break in half and that can't be good for several reasons. The most obvious one is that Lissa can't heal anyone if it breaks!

Robin quickly chants the text from her Tome, and right when the ball of electricity appeared in her hand, she tossed it, aiming it towards the bandit that's ready to attack Lissa. The attack hit the bandit, knocking him out and letting go of his Iron Sword.

Lissa looked up to see that the bandit is no more and spotted Robin, Tome on her hand and a Bronze Sword strapped to her waist.

"Robin, thank the gods you saved me!" Lissa exclaimed, running towards Robin, giving her a hug.

"I'm just glad I came here just in time," Robin said to Lissa as they broke the hug. "Is everyone okay?"

"Just fine," Chrom popped in, finishing off another bandit by kicking him in the private area before going to where Robin and Lissa are. He looked at Robin and asked her, "Why are you here?"

"Safety in numbers," Robin replied as she had another ball of thunder in her hands, ready to aim at any bandit that comes in her way. "Besides, I can't just stay and do nothing while you might get possibly killed. It would have been horrible."

"Right. Just... Just be careful."

"I know. But first, we need to come up with a plan if we want to take down the bandits quickly without any major injuries."

Of course. Whenever he's in a situation where his life is possibly on the line from enemies, one of Chrom's top priorities is the safety of others, along with taking down his foes in the best way. And since this line of bandits has a leader unlike the last town he had to deal with it, strategy is a must.

"I agree. Frederick! Come here!" Chrom yelled to the Great Knight as he, Robin, and Lissa were running to a stack of crates to hide from the bandits.

Frederick heard his lord's call, but unfortunately, he's occupied with at least five bandits, two of which were mages, in which he can't handle as his armor couldn't handle the mages' magic. In order to get to Chrom, Lissa, and Robin quickly, Frederick whistled to his horse while pointing to a stack of crates full of figs and apples. In response, Frederick's horse bucked the crates, letting it fall towards the bandits, along with the pieces of fruit. While they were distracted, Frederick quickly rode to where the three were, though he had to get off his horse as the horse is too large to hide behind the crates.

"Milord, I'm here," said Frederick.

"Great. Robin, go ahead and explain the plan to everyone."

"Right," Robin nodded her head before glancing at the group of bandits struggling to get up from the fruity mess.

 _Hmm... Lissa has nothing to fight back with and there's a bunch of figs and apples on the ground._

After looking at the scene Frederick did, Robin smiled as she has hatched up a grand plan that will surely work and that no one will ever suspect. A fruity assault will be fun.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here's the second chapter, or in-game, part one of the Prologue! Most of it came from the in-game script with some minor changes, though the fight scene is different. And I did involve fruits to be part of it, though most of it will be in the next part!**

 **And mainly so Lissa doesn't have to stand around doing nothing but healing in this part.**

 **If you enjoyed this part, leave a review. And don't be shy! I'm still working on the action parts and since this is Fire Emblem, there's going to be a lot of them!**

 **Later and Happy Summer to almost everyone in the world! ;D**


	3. Potential

_Prologue (Part 2)_

A couple of hours ago, Robin was founded by three members of the Shepherds: Chrom, his little sister Lissa, and their Great Knight Frederick. All Robin can remember as of this moment is her own name, Chrom's name, and knowledge of using magic and swords. The last one being useful in this situation as the four ended up running into a town that's full of bandits, attacking the villagers and stealing valuable stuff such as gold and food.

And speaking of food, Robin kept staring at the fruit Frederick's horse knocked down earlier, along with the group of bandits that kept falling down due to tripping on the figs and apples. The remaining group of bandits, with at least four members, took note of it and started to aid with their members, only to have two of them falling as well due to the fruit.

This sight is amusing to Robin. These are the same bandits who terrorized the citizens of this town, yet they're getting their arses kicked by Chrom and Frederick... and a couple of bruised fruit.

After getting a good look at the bandits' struggle with the fruit, Robin looked at the three Shepherds, prepared to explain her plan to them.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen," Robin started explaining. "Frederick and Lissa will distract the bandits by using these fruit on the ground," she pointed to some of the apples and figs on the floor, "While the bandits are distracted, Chrom and I will attack the leader of the bandits, along with the others who are with the leader."

Robin is referring to the only bandit wearing nothing but brown pants and a brown furred collar or scarf (she honestly can't tell the difference), wielding an iron Hand Axe, ready to slice or throw at anyone who dares to attack him. Guarding the leader were two mages with Fire Tomes and one myrmidon wielding an Iron Sword.

"Sounds good enough to me!" Lissa agreed with Robin. "At least I'll have something to defend myself with besides my staff."

"Indeed, Robin. This is one plan that these bandits will never expect," Frederick added, already picking up his Silver Lance, ready to take on the bandits. "And if either of us gets injured, especially milord, then Lissa will us her staff to heal us."

"Right. Just, keep her out of danger as the bandits will most likely target her first."

Lissa nodded in agreement with Robin as her statement is true. She doesn't have any offensive weapons to defend herself with, and even with the figs and apples that she'll throw, a few of the bandits might have a chance to attack Lissa if there happens to be no fruit lying down on the floor or on any crates.

"Milord, is this plan to your liking?" Frederick asked the blue-haired Lord.

"Yeah, it is," Chrom answered, gripping Falchion tightly, eager to take down the bandits like everyone is. "We'll go on my mark. Is that alright, Robin?"

"Yes." Robin nodded her head, the ball of electricity ready to let loose on her hands.

"Ready..."

Frederick is about ready to whistle to his horse whenever Chrom signals them to move out, Lissa eyes on the fruit on the ground, while Chrom and Robin were looking at the leader, along with the three bandits that were with the leader, currently tossing one villager to the river after he stole that man's money.

"STRIKE!"

In a matter of seconds, Frederick whistled to his horse to something he trained it to pick up on whenever the two are far away or needs to hit something or someone if necessary. On cue, Frederick's horse came to him (the horse can't hide near the crates that Frederick and the others were hiding), and Frederick hopped on the horse, ready to aid Lissa if she can't handle the other bandits even with the fruit, which is most likely.

Chrom and Robin, meanwhile, were rushing out to the leader of the bandits, weapons at hand and ready to take them on. One of the bandits that wasn't with the leader ended up noticing the two and is preparing to stab either Chrom or Robin with his sword. However, Robin noticed this even if the two were decently far, and in response to the myrmidon's attack, Robin attacked him by using the ball of electricity that's still in her hands, hoping it would slow him down by the time Chrom struck him with his sword.

Just as she pictured it in her head, the myrmidon was indeed hit by Robin's thunder magic in the knees, forcing him to kneel to the ground. As the swordsman is waiting for the pain to go away, he failed to see Chrom striking him in his right leg, making him scream in agony as this sword is nothing like any other one.

Especially if Chrom's sword has been passed down by his father and so on for generations. Falchion is unlike any other sword in the entire world as this sword has been used to take down the evil forces that try to disturb the peace of the world, the most recent evil being the fell-dragon who once tried to destroy the world. His ancestors were the only ones able to wield Falchion as the sword can only be wielded by those who were deemed worthy by the divine God, Naga. However, with each passing time, Falchion's power has been weakened and its true power has been sealed ever since. Despite this, Falchion is still powerful and unbreakable unlike most weapons.

"Nicely done, Chrom," Robin replied to the blue haired warrior.

"Yeah," Chrom nodded as he noticed the two mages were coming towards them, ready to cast their magic at them both. "Be careful of those guys."

"Don't worry. I have magic at my side."

"Are you sure you can control it?"

"Uh... I think so...?" Robin answered. She did only practiced magic for a few minutes and used it on some of the bandits at least twice. That's better than nothing, right?

"You think so?" Chrom thought he should be worried as magic is a bit difficult to master unless one has the patience to do so such as two members of the Shepherds. "Do you have a back-up weapon in case you can't control your magic?"

"I have a sword," Robin pointed to her bluish sword on her waist. "Though I think I can handle my magic well."

"Well, even so, I should give you some space."

"Right. Don't want anything to happen to you," Robin stated, charging up the thunder in her hands, aiming for the two mages ready to send their attacks to both Robin and Chrom. "After I hit the one with fire at their hands, finish him off."

"Alright." Chrom nodded his head. "And if the wind mage attacks you while you're charging your next attack?"

"Actually, I'll fake it and use my sword."

"Huh?"

"It'll be risky since I have little practice with it, but it's better than no practice."

Robin was suppose to do another Thunder attack after taking out of the mage with the fire tome, but she thought the other mage would catch on as she used magic more than her sword. Besides, Robin hasn't used her sword other than practicing it by slashing a half damaged crate.

"I'll watch your back then," Chrom stated, gripping Falchion tight.

With that, Robin let loose her Thunder attack towards the fire mage, striking him in the chest. The mage was suppose to retaliate back with his Fire attack, though while he was chanting to let the flames be on his hands, the mage didn't see Chrom striking him in the chest by kicking him, along with Falchion knocking the Fire Tome out of the mage's hands, sending the book flying to the river. Without any tomes on him, the mage is left defenseless when it comes to defending himself from Chrom, let alone attacking him.

" _ **Your end has come!**_ " Chrom shouted to the mage as he slashed the mage's left elbow, causing blood to ooze out from it, staining his robe.

"Ooh, gods! Please... spare me..." the fire mage cried out in pain, holding onto his wound.

Chrom would like to finish him off as this mage caused a lot of damage to the village, but he decided not to as the mage is hopeless without any tomes by his side.

Like Robin mentioned to Chrom, the brunette is charging up another Thunder attack on her left hand, while on her right hand, she's getting her Bronze Sword, preparing to strike at the Wind mage. Chrom spotted the Wind mage, ready to strike at Robin while she's preparing to attack. Not wanting to let Robin get injured as the Wind mage let loose his attack, Chrom rushed towards Robin, protecting her. Unfortunately for the blue-haired warrior, this means he took a hit right at his uncovered arm from the Wind attack.

"G-gods..." Chrom muttered in pain.

"Chrom!" Robin yelled with worry that he got injured.

"Don't worry about me. Take care of that mage."

"Oh..." Robin didn't know what to say as he's injured, though looking at Chrom, he doesn't appear to be bleeding at all, which is a good thing. An open wound can mean a lot in the battlefield and if one wound is untreated, then victory would be nothing but far for whoever has it. "Alright, Chrom. I trust you."

"Good, and stay sharp. That mage is ready to fire again."

Robin quickly spotted the green wind from the mage's hand, hoping it would hit Chrom once more, and if possible, finish him off. Just like she explained to Chrom, Robin rushed towards the mage with the Thunder still in her hands, and tossed it to the left, missing the wind mage and the attack landed on the ground, parts of it staining black. Said mage looked at the attack and ended up being confused on what happened. He thought Robin had horrible aim with her magic, but that's not possible as she attacked the bandits with magic just fine. While looking at the ground where the Thunder landed, the mage failed to noticed Robin rushing towards him, sword at her hand.

"Oh, gods!" the mage exclaimed in shock, preparing for the next attack.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't finish the spell as Robin's sword knocked it out of his hands. Without anything to defend himself, Robin proceeds to stab the mage in the shoulder. She's surprised that this sword made of weak metal would be able to do something like this. Heck, the sword is still on the mage!

Eventually, Robin quickly pulled out her sword from the mage, currently yelling in pain as he felt like there were needles stabbing him all over his body. Once the sword was out of his body, Robin used the sleeves of her coat to wipe away the blood that stained her sword.

"Chrom, are you-" Robin attempted to ask him that question again.

"I'm alright, Robin," Chrom reassured the brunette.

"Still, you should have Lissa heal you before you get more pain later on."

"Alright. Let's go over to where Frederick and Lissa are."

Currently, Lissa and Frederick were fighting off a few Barbarians; Lissa flinging the figs to the Barbarians, hitting them in the face and even one on the groin. Frederick, meanwhile, was using the end of his Silver Lance to take down the myrmidons after disarming their Iron Swords. These two were handling this with no problem, along with the fact that they weren't getting damaged at all. Even then, a little help would be fine just in case.

Chrom and Robin soon joined in, aiding Frederick and Lissa with taking care of the remaining bandits. Robin quickly casted another Thunder spell in her hands, sending them towards the two Barbarians that Lissa was taking care of, which allowed Lissa to simply whack both of them in the head just by using the end of her staff. Meanwhile, Frederick and Chrom swiftly took care of the two unarmed myrmidons with Frederick simply throwing a fig at the myrmidon's head while Chrom just kicked one of the myrmidon's stomach before slashing him in the chest, bleeding.

With the majority of the bandits taken care of, Frederick checks to see if Chrom is alright as protecting him is his number one priority.

"Milord, are you alright?" Frederick asked Chrom.

"I took a hit from one of the mages, but I'm alright for the most part," Chrom replied to the Great Knight before he turned to Lissa. "Lissa, do you mind if you heal me?"

"No problem, Chrom. I don't want you to get yourself hurt even more," Lissa answered to her brother as she's preparing to heal him. In a few seconds, Lissa's staff glowed a bright blue aura as she muttered a spell that made a blue aura surrounding Chrom's uncovered arm. Eventually, the aura slowly faded and Chrom smiled to his sister, signaling her that the pain is gone.

"Thanks. My arm feels better."

"Great!"

Chrom then looked at the leader of the attack, in which he heard one of his followers state his name: Garrick. Currently, Garrick is being guarded by a myrmidon with an Iron Sword and a barbarian with an Iron Axe. Getting through the those two along with fighting off Garrick is going to be a challenge as those two minions will probably wore the four out (three since Lissa lacks a proper weapon), even if Lissa can whack them with her staff or use the figs to distract them. Still, Lissa shouldn't use her staff as a weapon as it's valuable when it comes to healing others. With the figs, there's only a limited supply of them and she can only carry at least six at a time at best.

"Any way we can get past them?" Chrom asked Robin.

"Well, Frederick can go ahead and take those two easily," Robin suggested. "That can give us the chance to attack the leader."

"Alright. This shall be no problem," Frederick stated as he quickly rode to where the two minions were; standing near the bridge. Underneath it is the river where he spotted some of the villagers cowering in fear, hoping this chaos would soon end. Frederick will make sure their days of terrorizing are over. Heck, it'll be over before those two minions and their leader can even do more major damage.

As if on cue, the myrmidon and the barbarian noticed Frederick's presence and was about to draw their weapons, but for some reason, they didn't. In fact, Frederick pointed his Silver Lance near their necks, ready to stab them if necessary.

"Attack me if you dare. If you fail to do so before I strike, I suggest that you _ **pick a god and pray!**_ " Frederick warned the two bandits, glaring at them.

The myrmidon ended up screaming for his dear life, dropping his sword and jumping into the river as he witnessed Frederick taking care of his fellow myrmidons like they were just pillows. The barbarian, however, only quivered in fear a bit as he drew out his weapon, attempting to hit Frederick with it. While the barbarian's axe hit Frederick, it failed to damage his armor!

"Aw, crap..." the barbarian cursed underneath his breath.

"Better pray," Frederick suggested to the barbarian as he slashed the barbarian's chest, causing him to bleed, but not enough for him to get him killed.

"Way to go Frederick! That was amazing!" Lissa cheered for her Great Knight. "Now that those guys have been taken care of, let's-"

Lissa didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when she spotted Garrick flinging his Hand Axe towards Frederick. Normally, he would notice it with no problems, but Garrick threw the axe right when Frederick finished off the barbarian.

"Oh, gods," Robin muttered, seeing the potential danger that Frederick might be in. "Lissa, block the attack with your staff!"

"Wha-?!" Lissa can only respond in shock, seeing that she has never done something to her staff like that before. Well... expect healing and bonking it on others. Objects, more specifically weapons, that's out of the question!

"Trust me! As long as you use the end of your staff, it won't break and you'll save Frederick from getting injured!"

At first, Lissa was unsure if she's able to do this, but after thinking how she's able to defend herself with nothing but a staff and a pile of figs, then she can easily protect her Great Knight as well. With that, Lissa hurried to the bridge where Frederick is and right as Frederick noticed the Hand Axe coming towards him, Lissa jumped as high as she can and using the end of her staff like Robin stated, she swung her staff at the incoming axe, sending the axe to the river.

"I got you, Frederick!" Lissa exclaimed to the Great Knight.

"Thank you, milady," Frederick replied, with some shock in his voice as he couldn't believe that Lissa would end up saving him. The Great Knight then turned to Robin, asking her, "So, what's next?"

"Hmm..." Robin took a look at Garrick from a distance and if her eye sight is correct, she spotted him wielding an Iron Axe! Guess Garrick is a bit prepared if something happens to his Hand Axe, like if it breaks or it ends up being thrown away into the river like now. Wonder if she can possibly do something like that with his Iron Axe... "I got it! Lissa, do you still have those figs with you?"

"Um... yeah," Lissa answered, showing the brunette the handful of figs she has. "Let me guess, we're going to hurl them to the leader?"

"On track. Frederick and Chrom, go ahead and finish him off while Lissa and I distract him since he has no ranged weapon. If he somehow doesn't want to give up, I'll give him a taste of my Thunder Tome."

"Sounds like a fine plan," Frederick stated, preparing for another attack.

"And we'll finish off this dastard before things get too ugly," Chrom added, gripping onto Falchion.

"Hope so. Now, let's do this!"

Quickly, the four started Robin's plan as both Lissa and Robin were hurling figs at Garrick like there's no tomorrow. Garrick thought he could easily slice the purple fruit, but he couldn't handle multiple figs being thrown at him. However, one fig thrown by Robin ended up hitting Garrick in the groin, forcing him down on his knees and dropping his Iron Axe. Well, he ended up dropping the axe earlier than Robin thought.

"This will be quick," Chrom commented as he let out a battle roar, ready to end Garrick and his destruction he caused in this town.

But before Chrom can even land a hit on Garrick, the Barbarian suddenly punched Chrom in the stomach before he punched him again, only in the groin. Chrom screamed in pain, letting go of Falchion and started going down on his knees.

"Milord!" Frederick called, rushing to Chrom to see if he's alright.

"Gods damn it. That dastard is... going to... pay..." Chrom muttered. "He isn't going to... get away with... this..."

"Not while I draw breath!" Frederick exclaimed, raising his Silver Lance up high, ready to punish Garrick for what he did to Chrom.

Frederick whistled to his horse and pointed to Garrick, laughing as he slowly got back up, using the sides of the bridges to help himself back up. The horse, knowing what Fredrick meant, let out a loud 'neigh' before rushing towards the Barbarian, ramming him before Garrick can fully get up.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Garrick exclaimed angrily.

" _ **Your last breath approaches**_ , vile fiend!" Frederick replied to Garrick as he quickly stabbed him in the right shoulder.

"OWWWW! GODS DAMN YOU!" Garrick yelled, using his left hand to prevent the blood from flowing. "I'm going to crush you, you motherf-"

"Robin! Now!" Frederick commanded Robin, who's currently charging up a Thunder attack in her hands after she saw what happened to Chrom.

"Alright. _**Here's how it's done**_!" Robin exclaimed before releasing the Thunder ball in her hands, hitting Garrick's bare chest.

"GAH!" Garrick screamed as he felt multiple pains all over his body, ranging from the multiple shocks from his heart, along with the untreated wound from his shoulder. "You'll... regret..." Garrick didn't finish his sentence as he felt everything around him turning black, with the last thing he saw was Robin's glare from her brown eyes.

"Well, that's the end of that," Robin sighed as she went up to Chrom, giving her hand for Chrom to take. "You alright? That guy did a number to you."

"Y...yeah... Sort of..." Chrom replied, still feeling pain, mainly from the groin. "I didn't expect him to fight me bare handed after losing his weapons."

"Well, it's a last resort to him, and being someone who wants to bring chaos wherever he goes, I doubt he would fight fair."

"I agree," Lissa popped into the conversation as she healed her brother, using her staff. As soon as she's done healing him, Lissa turned to Robin and asked the brunette, "You feel any pain? Even if it's minor?"

"A little bit..." Robin answered to Lissa. "I couldn't believe that taking out all of those enemies would exhaust me so badly... Especially to my arms..."

"Don't worry about that. My staff will take care of that!" Lissa proudly stated as she started healing Robin's arms. "But I gotta say Robin, you were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?!"

"Um... Fighting with my bare hands...?" Robin awkwardly answered Lissa's question.

"Even so, you're no helpless victim, that's for sure," Chrom added.

"Indeed," Frederick agreed with Chrom. "Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

"I understand your skepticism, Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me," Robin answered to Frederick right as Lissa finished healing the brunette. "But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough," Chrom said as he looked at the town.

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" Frederick asked Chrom.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We have brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil," Chrom replied back to the Great Knight. "Would you really want us to lose such an able tactician?"

"N...No, milord," Frederick replied. The Great Knight knows better as he thinks the Shepherds would really benefit from having a tactician like Robin, even if she does have amnesia. Besides, the closest thing the Shepherds has to a tactician is a mage that has an extensive vocabulary that more than half of the army couldn't understand.

"Besides, I believe Robin's story, as odd as it might be."

"T-thank you, Chrom," Robin could only say, surprised that Chrom would say these words to someone he met like a couple of minutes, or hours, ago.

"So, will you join us, Robin?"

Robin thought about Chrom's offer for a minute. She doesn't know a lot of stuff except her own name and her knowledge of tactics. And with literally no place she can call a home, taking Chrom's offer would be the most ideal thing to do at this point.

"I would be honored, Chrom," Robin answered to Chrom with a smile on her face.

"Great," Chrom said happily, glad that Robin is an official member of the Shepherds. "Before we leave though, lets help the people in this town."

* * *

~A couple of hours later~

True to Chrom's word, the four Shepherds helped out the villagers in restoring peace to it. Chrom and Frederick helped the other villagers who were hiding under the bridge while Robin helped out with putting out the fires from some homes and churches. Meanwhile, Lissa aided with healing some of the villager's wounds, and it ended up going faster than usual thanks to a few Priests and Clerics being nearby with some stronger staffs than Lissa's. With that, the four Shepherds were finished restoring the village, along with the people before it turned into night. They thought it would take until late night to finish this task, but the aid from the other villagers speed up the process.

"Phew! I'm exhausted!" Lissa groaned, leaning close to a box of figs.

"We all are, but at least we finished," Chrom replied with his sister. "Hopefully, this town will be free from those bandits."

"Yes, but about those bandits, they spoke with a Plegian accent," Frederick pointed out, off of his horse.

"Plegian? What's that?" Robin questioned the three, being unfamiliar with the term.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor," Chrom answered for Robin. "They send in small bands of bandits like the one we fought, hoping to instigate a war with us."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer!" Lissa added. "Totally innocent and totally helpless!"

"They do have us, milady. Shepherds who protect the sheep. Please, do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment," Frederick advised Lissa.

Oh, now it makes more sense to Robin as to why they're called the Shepherds. They're the warriors (shepherds) who help those who are powerless and injured (the sheep). For a while, Robin thought they tend the animals that resemble clouds.

"I know, I know... Don't worry, Frederick. I'll get used to this," Lissa replied to the Great Knight. Even if it has been a month since Lissa joined her brother's group.

Shortly after the conversation has ended, a villager came up to the four and said, "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folks of simple means, but we would be glad to throw a feast for you!"

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt that your hospitality would be grand, but I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol," Frederick refused the villager's offer. Chrom understood Frederick's motives, and Robin surprisingly agrees with him as well. As for Lissa...

"Dark meat for me, medium well, and no salt- Wait a minute... we're not staying?!" Lissa exclaimed in shock as she looked at the blue sky slowly turning orange. "But Frederick, its nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp out. Eat off the land, make our bed off of twigs... I believe you mentioned that you'll 'get used to this'?"

"EH?! Frederick, sometimes I hate you," Lissa stated, puffing her cheeks in anger.

"Well, you got quite the stern lieutenant there," Robin commented to Lissa.

"Yeah, well 'stern' is one name for it. I could think up a thousand other names for Freddy-bear!"

"F-Freddy-bear?!" Frederick stuttered at the embarrassing nickname Lissa gave him when she was just six years old. And dear Naga, he doesn't love it when she, or anyone else, uses that dumb nickname. "I told you not to call me that, milady!"

"Well too bad! I'm calling you Freddy-bear until we get to the capital!"

"Can I call him that nickname too?" Robin requested the blond.

"Oh yeah, sure. And it'll be better if my brother calls him that too!"

"Uh... I would?" Chrom said, not sure if he really should call Frederick that embarrassing nickname.

While Frederick shook his head no and crossed his arms to form an 'x' to heavily disapprove Lissa's idea, Lissa glared at her brother. And whenever she does that, Chrom has to do or agree on what Lissa stated, or else... things get painful. And by painful, getting bonked by Lissa's staff.

"Uh... I mean...Why not, Lissa. I mean, it'll be funny to call him that name as he defeats his foes with his lance," Chrom agreed with Lissa's idea, much to the displeasure of Frederick.

"Oh, milord remains as amusing as ever." Frederick sighed as he has to deal with this embarrassing nickname until they get to Ylisstol. "Now then, shall we get going?"

"Not until I get more figs!" Lissa announced, grabbing some figs off of the ground. Yes, the same figs that Frederick's horse knocked down hours ago. "There's no way I'm eating wild whatever again! I'd be happy to eat something I'm more familiar with than eating a squirrel or deer, or help me Naga, a huge bear!"

"Alright, let's get going. You can put the figs on the sack."

By that, he means the sack that's attached to the horse where it carries some maps and a small knife in case Frederick doesn't have any access to weapons.

"Okay, Freddy-bear," Lissa replied, sticking her tongue to the Great Knight.

 _Oh, this is going to be a long trip back to Ylisstol..._ Frederick groaned in his thoughts as he has to bear that nickname Chrom, Lissa, and Robin are going to call him for the rest of the trip.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And this ends the Prologue! Next time, we'll get to be on Chapter 1 where the four are going back to Ylisstol.**

 **God, the fight scenes were a bit tough to do in my head, but I'll get better as I go through the story. And yes, there's still changes to the script, and this will be a recurring thing in this story. Like for example, Frederick has to bear through everyone calling him Freddy-bear throughout the next chapter!**

 **Anyway, like this chapter? Leave a review if you like!**

 **Later! (P.S. Happy birthday, Owain!)**


End file.
